


Junto a tí

by Kivha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Original Chapter, hombres lobo, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivha/pseuds/Kivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A pesar de todo, tu te has mantenido fuerte a pesar de que estabas solo, sin importar la dificultad, pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Porque ahora yo estoy aquí'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junto a tí

Desde que tengo uso de razón, lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia es tener solamente a mi papá. Siempre hemos sido él y yo. Solamente nosotros dos. Él siempre lo ha sacrificado todo por mi bienestar.

Al principio no me importaba, solo con tenerle a él ya me era más que suficiente. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, la curiosidad fue llamándome cuando empecé el colegio. Ver a mis compañeros junto a sus dos padres, algunos eran una pareja de un hombre y una mujer, otros tenían padres del mismo sexo. Pero no era eso lo que me intrigaba, pues desde pequeño mi papá, Stiles, me había explicado que cuando una persona ama a otra no importa ni el sexo ni la edad. Lo que en verdad quería saber era porque mis compañeros tenían a dos padres y yo solo uno.

Un día intrigado se lo pregunté a un amigo que tenia en clase. Me dijo que era porque posiblemente había muerto. Incapaz de contener más mi curiosidad en cuanto salí de clase me tiré a los brazos de mi papá, abrazándolo con fuerza. ¿De verdad mi madre o mi padre había muerto? Y si era así, quería que me hablara de él o ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, se lo pregunté:

_\- Papá, ¿mama o mi otro papá ha muerto?_

Si hubiera sabido que iba causar semejante cara de tristeza me hubiera callado. Nunca me había gustado verle así, sentía que se me rompía el corazón. Sobretodo cuando pude sentir gracias a mi olfato el estado que le había provocado. Aguantando las ganas que tenias de llorar, te hiciste el fuerte, y arrodillándote para estar a mi altura, me abrazaste suavemente como si fueras capaz de hacerme daño, cuando el realidad quien tenia que tener cuidado en las muestras de afecto era yo.

_\- No, no está muerto. Pero se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. - me susurraste intentado sonreír_

Después de aquello no pregunté nada más. Pese a tener ocho años, era bastante inteligente, cosa que había heredado indudablemente de tí, así que pude saltarme uno o dos cursos, también tu hiperactividad; y sabía que esa conversación quedaría pendiente durante algunos años más. Sin querer, esa misma noche después de que vinieras a mi cuarto para comprobar que estaba dormido, te escuché llorar, tus gemidos ahogados seguramente por la almohada, sentir tu dolor me causaba estremecimientos, haciendo que mi lobo se inquietara y gimoteara dentro mio.

Conforme fui creciendo me iba dando cuenta de cosas que antes no entendía o se me pasaban desapercibidas. Lo poco a gusto que te encontrabas cuando alguien invadía tu espacio personal, o lo terriblemente incomodo que te ponías cuando alguien intentaba coquetear contigo. Al principio me causaba risa, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando. No quería que nadie se acercara a tí, no quería compartirte con nadie. Suena egoísta, lo sé. Pero solo en pensar que alguien pudiera dañarte o apartarte de mí me enfurecía. También una idea que empezó a manifestarse en mi cabeza, una idea completamente diferente a lo que pensaba cuando era pequeño.

\- Kjell, ¿ qué significa esto? - me preguntaste agitando los papeles que habías encontrado encima de la mesa

\- Es lo que es papá – dije cruzándome de brazos

\- ¿Pero... por qué quieres cambiarte de apellido? - me preguntaste totalmente desconcertado y me atrevería a decir con cierto dolor en tu voz

\- No es que quiera cambiarme de apellido papá. Solo quiero quedarme con Stilinski. Quiero quitarme el otro – confesé molesto arrugando el ceño

\- Kjell, ¿por qué...?

\- Porque si él no nos quiere, entonces yo no quiero tener su apellido – te dije enfadado

\- Kjell...

\- No nos quiere. De otra forma hubiera venido a vernos. No le importamos nada. Y a mí él tampoco

Me odiaba por hacerte pasar por esto. Si hubiera sido por mí, no te habría dicho nada, pero al ser menor, necesitaba tu firma. Ya tenias bastante teniendo en cuenta que me habías criado solo, un adolescente siendo padre primerizo, con un hijo que era un hombre lobo, sin más ayuda que su fuerza de voluntad y optimismo, que había heredado la hiperactividad, en una ciudad completamente distinta, sin ayuda, ni familiares, sin mi otro padre...completamente solo.

\- Tu padre... no nos abandonó – escuché que susurraste tan bajito que pensé que me lo había imaginado

\- ¿Pero... por qué no está aquí? ¿Por queé no ha venido a vernos? - te exigí

\- Porque... él no sabe que existes – confesaste mientras te arrascabas el cuello con vergüenza

\- No te entiendo papá

\- Me fui antes de que él supiera que estaba embarazado de tí. Quería decírtelo cuando fueras lo bastante grande para entenderlo, en ningún momento quise que le odiaras ni nada por el estilo, por eso... te puse su apellido. Por si en algún momento querías conocerle, pudieras hacerlo con facilidad. Pensé que en algún momento necesitarías ayuda para controlarte sobretodo en luna llena, pero me sorprendió que lo hicieras tan bien.

\- Él no sabe que existo ni que estamos aquí – repetí recibiendo una negación por tu parte - ¿Por qué? Tú me dijiste que eras su otra mitad... su rollo de pareja o algo así

\- Pues... porque a pesar de ser su pareja... yo... yo no era suficiente para él. Alguien como él no quería estar conmigo para siempre. Y yo no quería atarlo... así que... - me confesaste intentando que las lágrimas no se te cayeran

Cuando me dijiste eso sentí como mi lobo deseaba buscarle, quería explicaciones de porque, siendo lo que eras para él, hizo lo que hizo. No era un entendido en el tema, pero por lo que había leído de los libros que Stiles trajo consigo, los hombres lobo nacidos tienen una pareja para toda la vida. Si eso era así, no entendía el porque todo había acabado de esta manera. Sin embargo ya no me interesaba, ahí tenia la verdad: mi querido papá se sentía inferior. Mi papá lo abandonó todo para lograr una vida en donde fuéramos felices, en vez de vivir en una mentira junto al hombre que estaba ligado y que amaba con todo su ser desde antes de saber lo que era para él.

Los sentimientos tan extraños que habían ido creciendo en mí se volvieron más fuertes. Al principio pensé que era admiración de un hijo a su padre, pero no tenía nada que ver. Después de esa conversación, mi papá me contó más cosas: como era físicamente, su actitud, lo fuerte que era y lo mal que lo habían tratado las personas y la vida. Incluso me pidió que no le odiara, cosa que se ganó un bufido por mi parte

Mentiría si dijera que no me molestó descubrir que me parecía a Derek. Después de saber lo que le había hecho a mi papá me negaba a llamarlo padre. A pesar de mi edad era igual de alto como Derek, y aunque no tenía los músculos tan desarrollados se notaban cuando me ponía una camiseta ajustada; los ojos los había heredado verdes, al igual que algunos gestos como el lenguaje de cejas, y la manía de cruzarme de brazos cuando alguien nos molestaba o la de lanzar gruñidos. Lo que más me molestó fue cuando mi papá me dijo que era igual de atractivo que Derek, pues todas las mujeres se me quedaban mirando o venían descaradamente para coquetearme. Sinceramente era molesto tener a un montón de chicas chillonas superficiales buscando llamar mi atención. Prefería la tranquilidad y la incesante verborrea de mi papá.

Poco a poco y casi obligado por Stiles intentaba ser más amable para hacer amigos. Llegué a tener alguna que otra novia, pero no durábamos demasiado, todas buscaban lo mismo: sexo con el chico caliente del pueblo. Una vez me ponían en su lista de rollos de una noche, se marchaban. Cuando nos acostábamos o sentía que tenía el olor en mí o en mi ropa por lo cerca que había estado esa chica, lo primero que hacía era tirarla a lavar y ducharme para que ese olor desapareciera. Cuando lo conseguía me iba al cuarto de mi papá y me tumbaba en su cama, junto a él. No quería ningún olor más que el suyo. Todas las noches me acostaba detrás de él y le abrazaba. Stiles no decía nada sobre esto, supongo que pensaba que era un cachorro en busca de cariño de su madre.

 

Un día a Stiles se le ocurrió la idea de que volviéramos a la aldea donde habíamos vivido desde que había abandonado el que fue su hogar hasta que decidió que entrara al colegio, esa aldea que se había convertido en nuestra casa. Era hora de que nos marcháramos, la gente empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre su 'juventud'. Después de todo, ¿quien tiene un hijo de 16 años y es más joven de lo que debería? Me rio al recordar la cara de la gente cuando nos veían pasear, preguntando si eramos hermanos, para luego quedarse helados cuando les decía que era su hijo. Al principio la gente lo tomaba como algo normal, pero al pasar los años, dejaron de verlo así, ya que no parecías envejecer como lo hacían ellos.

La noticia me llenó júbilo. Añoraba esa aldea, el hogar donde había nacido y donde a pesar de que cuando llegaste eras un forastero, los habitantes te acogieron y te consideraron uno más. Allí podía sacar mi lado lobuno sin temor y mis prácticas de caza servían para conseguir la cena. La gente conocía a las criaturas sobrenaturales, sus leyendas, y habían aprendido a convivir ambas partes.

Por capricho del destino, apenas una semana después de volver a casa, estábamos paseando por el río cuando conocí lo que llamaban en los libros: alma gemela. Ella era una curandera de un pueblo cercano, casi tan alta como yo, de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabellos negros ondulados. Tenía los ojos azules y vestía con una falda de gasa verde claro y un top del mismo color, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, era cuatro años mayor que yo.

En cuanto la ví, una parte de mí quedó como hechizada al verla, mientras que la otra no le gustaba el que la hubiera encontrado. Dicen que es difícil hallarla y no todos los hombres lobo la encuentran o la tienen, y yo nunca había querido encontrarla ni tenerla. Sin embargo, el destino me la había puesto prácticamente en mis narices. Me giré al verte cuando me tocaste el brazo, consciente de lo que pasaba. Y con una sonrisa me incitaste a que me acercara a ella.

Los días pasaban y entre Elena y yo todo iba bien. Yo era atento con ella, la trataba como un lobo debe tratar a su hembra, y ella era dulce y cariñosa conmigo. Stiles estaba contento de verme así. La quería como no había querido a ninguna otra mujer. Incluso llegué a decir que me enamoré de ella. Pero lo que sentí por Stiles no había desaparecido, seguía estando ahí y cada vez se clavaba con más fuerza. Era como estar ligado a dos personas.

Sin embargo, al parecer los Stilinski tenían una maldición en cuanto al amor, y yo no fui la excepción. Elena me engañaba con unos y con otros cuando se iba a los pueblos. Intenté explicarle que era mi compañera, sin embargo lo único que recibí de ella fuera que me mirara como si estuviera loco. Una noche fui a su casa, recordaba cuando me invitó alguna que otra vez a cenar junto a sus padres, quería hablar con su padres, pero cuando llegué no me esperé escuchar aquello

_\- Elena, debes aceptar a Kjell. - escuché que le decía su padre_

_\- ¿Por qué? Sé que es guapo, pero soy una mujer moderna que no esta de acuerdo con la monogamia - replicó_

_\- Porque es una criatura sobrenatural. Su protección es buena para el pueblo y su familia. - explicó – Y por eso hemos usado el conjuro de ese chamán._

_\- Ufff... De acuerdo, pero no pienso conformarme con él – sentenció mientras la escuchaba subir a su cuarto_

Cuando escuché eso me quedé helado. Ahora sé como se sintió Stiles. Me sentí tan estúpido. Y pensar que le había perdonado todo... Al descubrir que era una farsa mi lobo prácticamente empezó a aborrecerla. Al día siguiente, la esperé cerca del río que dividía su pueblo y mi aldea. Cuando llegó vestía su mejores ropas y una sonrisa tan falsa que me enfadaba más.

_\- Acepto que eres mi compañero. Pero debes darme mi libertad, no quiero agobios_

_\- Ya no quiero que lo seas. No, definitivamente ya no lo eres y me encargaré de ello. Y dile a tu padre que se olvide de mi protección – le dije mientras la miraba como si fuera lo peor, mientras ella me miraba sorprendida y avergonzada. Supongo que no esperaba que me enterara. Mala suerte._

Sin decir nada me transformé en lobo, estaba enfadado y necesitaba descargar mi mal humor, la caza me ayudaría en eso, porque si me quedaba un minuto más la atacaría.

Horas más tarde volví a la cabaña, Stiles me esperaba en la puerta. Elena y su familia habían venido muy ofendidos porque la había rechazado, lo sabía gracias a mi olfato. Pero cuando le expliqué lo ocurrido, en su rostro donde antes había intriga se reflejó el dolor y tristeza, quizás al conocer que habían jugado conmigo. Me acerqué a él y le abracé con fuerza pero sin lastimarle

\- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Kjell – se lamentó

\- No es culpa tuya papá

\- Claro que sí. Has heredado mi mala suerte – bromeó

\- Mejor ahora que tarde. Hubiera sido peor ¿no?. Quizás por eso mi instinto me decía que no me fiara del todo.

\- Por cierto no me apretes tan fuerte que me vas a romper – me dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda

\- Como si eso fuera posible papá. Quizás antes hubiera colado, pero ahora... - le seguí el juego al verlo más tranquilo apretando ligeramente el abrazo un poco más

\- Sigues siendo más fuerte que yo mi pequeño cachorrito – murmuró con un risa

Estar así hizo que el calor que conocía se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo. Totalmente diferente a cuando estaba con Elena. Cada vez más seguro de lo que sentía por mi papá, tal vez estaba formando yo mismo mi propia alma gemela. Fuera lo que fuese, prefería esto mil veces.

 

Dos días después me acerqué a la cabaña del jefe de la aldea, el mismo que había ayudado a Stiles cuando llegó aquí. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer y a pesar de que Stiles no estaba de acuerdo e intentaba hacerme cambiar de opinión con su incesante verborrea preocupado por si era peligroso retirar el conjuro, no iba a dar marcha atrás. Elena apareció diciendo que estaba muy arrepentida por todo, pero ni mi parte humana ni mi parte lobo la creyó. Debía cortar esto de raíz por nuestro bien. Cortaría el lazo mentiroso que me unía a ella, cosa fácil pues no era real mi, sino un truco.

Por eso desde esta misma noche, libre de nuevo, viéndote en el río, cubriéndote hasta las rodillas, vestido con un pantalón ligero blanco, a juego con una camisa de manga corta, tu collar con una pequeña piedra ámbar, y con tu encantadora sonrisa. Mi lobo y yo, ponemos por testigos a la luna, las estrellas, y la madre naturaleza que no me importa que seamos del mismo sexo... No me importa la diferencia de edad... Y mucho menos lo que opine la gente... Y tampoco me importa que yo sea tu hijo. Porque yo siempre te voy a proteger... Sin importar a qué o quien me tenga me enfrentar. Lo he decidido... Lo hemos decidido. Tú eres nuestro tesoro al igual que nosotros somos el tuyo.

Por eso, no temas... No dejaré que nada ni nadie vuelva a dañarte. Porque estoy aquí, para tí. Porque no importa cuanto tarde en demostrarte que lo que siento por tí va más allá. No tengo vergüenza, ni tendré temor en decírtelo cuantas veces haga falta para que te lo creas, porque es la verdad.

Porque yo, Kjell Stilinski-Hale... No... Yo Kjell Stilinski no tengo pudor en decirte que te amo Stiles Stilinski. Te amo tanto papá. Te amaré de la forma que te merecías y mereces. Sin importar qué, ahí estaré. Porque siempre estaré a tu lado. Contigo.

- _''Lo juro'' – pensé levantando mi mirada, dejando que mi ojos brillaran, lanzando un aullido mientras escucho tu dulce risa colándose por mi oídos_

 

**Author's Note:**

> @Kivha_Chan


End file.
